An individual may be interested in watching one of a number of videos. At times, the individual does not know the video they would like to watch beforehand; at other times, the individual knows which video they would like to watch but must select the video from among the possible options. In either case, the videos currently available (or that will be available in the future) to the individual along with any corresponding descriptions of the videos are presented to the individual according to some logical format. For example, a TV guide presents videos organized by numerically-ordered TV channels available to the user and the times at which the videos will be showing.